Aku Membencimu dengan Cintaku
by Eka Kuchiki
Summary: Aku tahu, kita memang tak bisa bersatu. Aku juga tahu, kita telah terpilih untuk tinggal di dunia yang berbeda. Aku membencimu dengan cintaku. Oneshot again! Pair GgioSoi.


Halo! Eka Kuchiki balik lagi dengan oneshotnya!

Kali ini saya punya pair request dari **Sayumi Vega**, dia mengusulkan pair GgioXSoi. Sebenarnya saya kepingin juga bikin cerita dengan memakai pair ini, tapi gak jadi mulu karena harus update cerita.

Canon setting, saat pertempuran Ggio Vega dan Soi Fon di kota Karakura. Cerita ini adalah isi hati dari Ggio Vega untuk Soi Fon.

Enjoy it!

* * *

#

Disclaimer : Bleach hanya milik Tite Kubo.

Warning : Agak OOC dan sedikit gaje.

* * *

**#**

**#**

Aku tahu, kita memang tak bisa bersatu.

Aku juga tahu, kita telah terpilih untuk tinggal di dunia yang berbeda.

Karena itu, aku membencimu dengan cintaku.

* * *

**#**

**AKU MEMBENCIMU DENGAN CINTAKU**

**(Sebuah cinta yang tak terbalas)**

**By : Eka Kuchiki**

**#**

**

* * *

**

Soi Fon,

Tahukah kau?

Sejak pertama kali melihatmu, ada magnet yang menarikku. Menarikku berlawanan dari kehidupanku.

Tahukah kau?

Bahwa kaulah magnet itu–kaulah yang menarikku. Kaulah yang menawanku dan membawaku pada dirimu.

Entah apa yang merasukiku–ini terdengar mustahil bagiku.

Hatiku merasa tergelitik untuk mengungkapkannya.

Pikiranku terasa ngilu saat memikirkannya.

Mulutku terasa beku sebelum mengatakannya.

Apakah ini...cinta?

* * *

**#**

Soi Fon,

Sosok tegar dan berkompeten sepertimu memang pantas untuk dicintai.

Seorang yang bertanggung jawab penuh terhadap tugasnya–sebagai shinigami.

Termasuk melindungi bawahannya.

Aku ingin tahu bahwa kau pantas untuk dicintai.

Tapi, mustahil seorang arrancar mencintai shinigami.

Mustahil seorang arrancar sepertiku punya hati layaknya seorang shinigami–sepertimu.

Aku tetap tidak peduli–aku tetap mencintaimu.

* * *

**#**

Soi Fon,

Kita bagaikan langit dan bumi.

Aku seorang arrancar dan kau seorang shinigami.

Dunia kita begitu berbeda.

Aku hidup digelapnya tempat bernama Hueco Mundo dan kau tinggal di tempat yang damai bernama Seireitei.

Kedudukan kita juga berbeda.

Aku hanya seorang Fracción dari seorang Espada dan kau seorang kapten gotei 13.

Lalu–apakah aku pantas mencintaimu?

* * *

**#**

Tahukah kau, Soi Fon?

Setiap tebasan zanpakutouku, cero yang kutembakkan, serta tendangan dan pukulanku.

Aku berikan semua itu kepadamu.

Bukan karena kau membenciku.

Bukan juga karena aku membencimu. Aku mencintaimu

Salahkan takdir kenapa kita begitu berbeda.

Salahkan takdir jika kita tidak dapat mengikat satu sama lain.

Andaikan aku punya pilihan untuk itu.

Tapi, mereka tak pernah membiarkanku untuk memilih.

Tahukah kau?

Aku membencimu bukan karena kau shinigami, bukan juga karena kau tak baik untukku.

Aku membencimu karena aku mencintaimu.

* * *

**#**

Kau membenciku karena aku adalah arrancar–aku tak pantas untukmu.

Kau membenciku karena aku membuat kekacauan di Karakura. Bersama dengan arrancar lainnya.

Tapi itu semua bukan kemauanku.

Itu semua hanyalah tanda bukti belaka untuk mengabdi pada Aizen-sama.

Diriku juga ingin mempunyai hati, agar tahu indahnya cinta.

Tapi hatiku selalu mendung. Sama seperti kehidupanku yang kelam.

Itu semua bukanlah keinginanku–bukanlah kehendakku.

Apa kau mengerti maksudku ?

* * *

**#**

Di dadaku telah terukir indah tanda mautmu.

Tanda bahwa ajal telah dekat ditenggorokanku.

Tanda bahwa malaikat maut tersenyum menanti nyawaku.

Bagiku, ini tanda darimu untukku yang tak bisa kutolak.

Aku berusaha melawanmu, menangkis semua seranganmu.

Aku juga membuatmu terluka. Aku ingin tetap bertahan hidup.

Meskipun membuatmu terluka sekalipun.

Tapi aku tidak peduli.

Sama seperti kau yang tidak peduli apakah aku membencimu atau tidak.

Dan kau juga tidak peduli apakah aku mencintaimu atau tidak.

Aku tahu apa alasanmu–untuk tidak peduli padaku.

Karena aku tak punya pilihan untuk itu.

* * *

**#**

Kau kembali menusukkan zanpakutoumu ke dadaku dengan gerak anggunmu.

Disaat itulah, nyawaku mulai dipanggil untuk berpisah dengan tubuhku oleh sang malaikat maut.

Perpisahan antara kita berdua sudah semakin dekat.

Aku membencimu, Soi Fon–sangat membencimu. Aku membencimu selamanya.

Tapi aku membencimu bukan karena kau memisahkanku dengan kehidupanku.

Bukan juga karena kau telah memisahkan jiwaku dengan ragaku.

Tapi karena kau memisahkan dirimu sendiri dari diriku.

Aku membencimu karena aku mencintaimu.

Ya, aku membencimu karena aku cinta kepadamu.

* * *

**#**

**SELESAI**

**#**

**

* * *

**

**Eka's note :** Ada yang masih tidak mengerti dengan judul diatas? Oke, saya berikan penjelasan mudahnya. Ada orang yang membenci seseorang bukan karena dia tidak suka dengan orang tersebut, tetapi karena dia tidak bisa mencintai orang tersebut. Alasannya bisa jadi karena perbedaan agama, suku, ataupun karena kedudukan dan kekayaan. Bahkan karena seseorang itu sudah mempunyai pendamping hidup. Itulah yang disebut 'Membenci dengan Cinta'. Sama seperti Ggio dan Soi Fon yang berbeda baik dari kehidupan mereka, maupun wujud mereka.

Sayumi, terimalah cerita dariku. Maaf kalau cerita ini terlalu singkat, abal dan gaje. Bagi anda yang mau request pair, silakan PM saya. Saya akan mencoba membuat satu cerita dari request pair anda.

Saya butuh kritik dan saran, boleh minta reviewnya?


End file.
